


[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper

by Rindle



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Quantum Leap
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Not the kind of Jump Sam was expecting.
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015922) by [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273700) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:01:38
  * **MP3:** 2.5 mb (96 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/cheaters-never-prosper-rindle)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/56zhb1examnj/CheatersNeverProsper_Rindle.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015922)
  * **Author:** [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Music/SFX:** Quantum Leap intro; Mario Kart racing music; and a Wahoo! from Waluigi
  * **Cover art:** Rindle



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Voice Teams 2020 Swap Challenge for Team Orange, _Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell_.
> 
> The challenge was to share our podficcing process with another Voiceteam player and use something from the other person's process that we haven't done before to make a podfic. TheLordOfLaMancha and I both use Adobe Audition to record our podfic, and we learned that we use different techniques for noise removal. It was very interesting to try a new method, and when I combined it with my usual, it worked better than either one alone. It was also a lot of fun!
> 
> Thank you, Precisely_Measured_Words, for offering blanket permission! This adorable little drabble was absolutely perfect for our challenge. And thanks to TheLordOfLaMancha for being a great teammate! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273700) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)




End file.
